Her Outlaw His Queen (OQ One shots)
by Lana'sEvilRegal
Summary: A series of one shots featuring our favourite outlaw and his queen... ratings may vary (Written for OQPromptParty and OQFixItWeek)
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I know I'm late to the Prompt Party but I still wanted to contribute so I'm starting my week now**_ __

 _ **This is the first thing I've written completely on my own without the help on Amber so I'm hoping it's not too awful :/**_

 _ **I apologise if there are any spelling or grammar errors, I'm trying to get it posted asap so I'm typing quickly and don't have time to look through it!**_

 _ **Anything written in italics will be a flashback**_

 _ **Prompt number 6: Regina finds out her fiancé has been cheating on her with her sister in her wedding day – she runs away to another city or country and meets Robin**_

How could they do this to her?! This time yesterday she felt like the happiest person in the world and now, well, she didn't know quite what she was supposed to do! All she knew was that she had to get away. Away from them, away from everything!

She finished up packing the rest of her things that she needed, she was only planning on taking a couple of suitcases, she didn't even need half the stuff she owned anyway. Besides, she didn't want to have any reminders of him!

She picked up a picture that was sat on her table in the hallway. A picture of her and her sister, Zelena at Regina's graduation. She scowled at the frame and felt another strong burst of anger tear through her, she threw the picture as hard as she could at the wall opposite her and took several big, deep breaths, trying to calm herself down as she watched the shattered glass fall to the floor.

After she managed to regain control of her breathing, she took her coat from the hook by the door and fastened her scarf around her neck before picking up her bags to leave. She took one last glance around the house, feeling a mixture of sadness and anger. She was sad that she was leaving behind all that she'd built up with Daniel in the past few years, the time and effort she had put into their home. On the other hand, she couldn't help but feel angry. Angry at what she could've had here if Daniel hadn't betrayed her like he had. She always imagined they'd have children one day, miniature versions of herself or Daniel (or maybe even both) running around playing, getting ready for school, but she wouldn't have that now, she never would.

She left the house and locked the door, pushing her keys back through the letterbox, along with a note she'd left for her family, telling them she was leaving and not to worry about her and that her best friend, Emma could have her car.

She made her way to the bottom of the driveway to the taxi that was waiting to take her to the airport. She had no idea where she was going to go, all she knew that it was better than the heartbreak she was leaving behind.

Thirty minutes and an uneventful taxi ride later, Regina found herself stood outside the entrance to the airport. She didn't have a destination in mind, just whatever plane that had a free seat that was next available, she'd wait as long as she had to!

She fought her way through the crowd to join the line of people stood queuing for the ticket desk. When she reached the front of the line, she approached the woman who's station was free. The woman looked as though she'd rather be anywhere but here right now. She wore heavy eye makeup and had half white, half black hair and wore a name tag which read, Ella Deville, Regina thought the name definitely suited her looks. Ella looked up at Regina with a bored expression on her face and asked in a drawl; "Welcome to Storybrooke Airport, how can I help today?"

Regina cleared her throat and presented her passport, "I'd like a ticket for the next available flight out of here. I don't care where it's going, anywhere will do."

Ella's heavily blackened eyebrows shot up un surprise, well this was new! Regina wondered for a brief second how those eyebrows even moved with the amount of makeup that was on and around them!

After a couple of minutes of Ella still sat staring at her in stunned silence, Regina cleared her throat again, "are you going to help me or not? I'd like a ticket for the next available flight," she repeated.

"Yes darling, I heard you the first time," Ella snapped, with a roll of her eyes. It was never a good idea to snap at Regina Mills!

She leaned forward and slapped her hands down on the desk, making Ella jump slightly in her seat, "look! I don't appreciate your tone! I simply asked you to find me the next available flight, not to sit and gawp then snap at me! Clearly you aren't cut out for this job, do as I ask or find someone else to do it who won't waste my time!"

Ella's eyes darkened and she sat up in her seat, ready to respond to Regina's criticisms when another voice appeared, seemingly out of nowhere.

"Is everything alright here? Can I help at all?" the voice belonged to a woman who wore a flowery dress and a buttoned up, pink cardigan and had her dark hair styled in a short pixie cut.

"My name is Mary Margaret, I'm the manager here," she said in a soft, kind, slightly sickly sweet voice.

"Actually yes, you can help me," Regina responded. "Seemingly some of your staff are too incompetent to do their job properly," she threw a glare at Ella, who scowled straight back at her.

"Three times I've asked for a ticket for the next available flight out of here but apparently that seems to be too much trouble!" she scoffed.

"Oh! I do apologise Miss! Why don't you come over to my desk over here and I'm sure I can sort something out for you," Mary Margaret replied, with an understanding smile.

Regina huffed and threw a last glare towards Ella as she followed Mary Margaret over to her desk.

"So," Mary Margaret smiled, "the next available flight that we have a seat available on is to London, England. Would that be alright?"

Regina thought for a moment, London? She'd been there once before when she was eighteen years old and had one of the best times of her life, although that might have been because she had met a certain someone, but it wasn't to last, not that she'd wanted it to end. She'd had to come back home to Storybrooke to pursue her career at her mother's law firm.

But going back there could be quite the adventure and she did say she'd go wherever the next available flight took her. She looked back at Mary Margaret with a small smile and nodded her head firmly.

"Excellent!" Mary Margaret replied, taking Regina's passport from her, then handing it back a few minutes later, along with her ticket.

"Your flight leaves in thirty minutes Miss Mills, from gate twelve."

Regina thanked her and went to join her fellow passengers at the waiting area by gate twelve.

About an hour later, Regina was leaning back in her seat as she watched the clouds pass by through the window of the plane. She was happy that a window seat was available, she loved to look out at the clouds, she found it relaxing.

She wondered if anyone had received her letter yet. She knew if they had then they would be trying to contact her which was exactly why she had left her phone at home. She didn't need it anyway. She could always buy herself a new one when she got to London. She knew her parents and Emma's numbers by heart, she could contact them as soon as she was settled.

She also knew Daniel's and her sister's numbers by heart, but she had no desire to speak to either one of them ever again!

She let her thoughts wander to the events of yesterday, her wedding day. She and Daniel would've been married now if she hadn't found out that he'd betrayed her.

 _(FLASHBACK)_

 _She was so excited! Everything was perfect! The dress, the venue, her family, the groom! She couldn't have been happier._

 _She'd spent the previous night in her rented out motel room with her mother and her bridesmaids, with the exception of her sister, who also happened to be her maid of honour. She had said earlier on in the day that she hadn't been feeling well and had stayed at home in the hope that she would be feeling better in time for her little sister's big day._

 _The dressmaker was busy adding the finishing touches to her dress as her mother watched, tears adorning her eyes._

 _Regina looked up when she heard her mother sniffle and smiled softly at her, "Mother don't cry! You'll ruin your makeup!" she joked._

 _Cora let out a watery chuckle as she dabbed at the corner of her eyes with a tissue. She walked over to her daughter and placed a hand lightly over her cheek._

" _You look beautiful sweetheart," she said, with a proud smile._

 _Regina smiled back as her father appeared in the doorway, "my little Princess, all grown up!" he beamed._

" _Stop it both of you!" Regina replied, placing a finger under each eye to try and keep her tears at bay, "you're making me cry now!"_

 _They all let out a small laugh and Henry then held out his arm for Regina to take, "come on then Princess, your carriage awaits."_

" _Daddy! You can't call me a Princess anymore, I'm getting married, that at least makes me a Queen," she said, holding back a chuckle._

" _I do apologise, your majesty," replied Henry, bowing to her, causing Regina and Cora to laugh once more._

" _Come on sweetheart," said Cora, walking towards her husband and daughter, "you don't want to be late for your own wedding!"_

 _Regina smiled up at both her parents, this was going to be the best day of her life!_

 _Emma had been at the hotel for the last half an hour, as one of Regina's bridesmaids, of course she had to be there before her, she'd spent the entire time looking for Daniel. Where the hell was he?! Regina would be here any minute and her groom was nowhere to be seen!_

 _She knew Daniel had arrived there at least. His best man, August, had arrived with him, but for the life of her, Emma couldn't find him anywhere._

 _She leant against the door to her hotel room that she would be spending the night and placed a hand on her forehead, sighing in frustration, she'd have to let Regina know that Daniel was missing, she didn't want to of course, but someone needed to tell her._

 _She reached into her bag and pulled out her phone, she was just about to press the call button by Regina's name when she heard a noise coming from the room opposite where she was standing, followed by a very familiar voice._

" _Mmmmm, Daniel!" the voice moaned. Emma stood, frozen to the spot in shock. No! Surely not?! Neither of them would stoop that low, would they?!_

 _Another moan filled Emma's ears. That was enough! She had to stop this, now!_

 _She marched over to the door and banged her fist against it several times. She heard a yelp and a rustling of clothes before the door opened, revealing Daniel in a wrongly buttoned up shirt and unfastened trousers._

 _Emma scowled up at him and barged her way past him, into the room. There was another yelp and she saw Zelena, hurrying to cover herself with the duvet._

" _Are you fucking serious?!" she screamed at them. "You're supposed to be getting married today! Regina's gonna be here any minute and you're in here fucking her sister?!"_

 _She rounded on Zelena, "and you!" she yelled, "how the hell could you do this to her?! She's your sister! You know how much she loves Daniel, she's told you enough times!"_

 _She took a few seconds to try and regain some control, "so I'm guessing you weren't ill last night then?" Emma snarled at Zelena. "How long has this been happening? And don't give me that bullshit about this being a one off or a mistake, the truth!"_

 _Zelena quickly glanced at Daniel the averted her eyes back to the bed covers, "about three months," she admitted in a whisper._

 _Emma scoffed and shook her head, "you tell Regina about this right now, or I will!" she stormed out of the room, leaving behind a surprised looking Daniel and an embarrassed looking Zelena._

 _Regina felt as though she was walking on air, she was finally about to marry the man she loved, surrounded by all the people she loved, in the most beautiful hotel, she couldn't be happier._

 _Her smile disappeared somewhat as she saw Emma and Tink come marching towards her, a mixture of anger and pity on both their faces._

" _What's going on?" Regina asked, concerned._

" _Emma's just found out something you really need to know," Tink answered, with a glance at Emma._

" _Emma, what's wrong? What happened?" Cora asked, coming up behind her daughter, placing her hands on her shoulders._

 _Just as Emma went to open her mouth to answer, Zelena came rushing out of the hotel towards them._

" _Emma wait!" she yelled in their direction, "it should be me who tells her!"_

 _Emma and Tink scowled at her as she approached them, Regina noticed the strange interaction between her two friends and her sister, that was odd, they always got on really well before now._

" _Can someone please tell me what the god damn hell is going on?! Ze, what did you need to tell me? Is it so important that it can't wait til after the wedding?"_

 _Zelena nodded, tears forming in her eyes, "I'm so sorry Regina!" she cried, holding her head in her hands. She took a deep breath and raised her head to look at her sister, "me and Daniel have been having an affair," she sniffed and continued to cry, trying not to look at her sister and her parents and their reactions to what she had just admitted._

 _Cora gasped and Henry glared at his eldest daughter disapprovingly, both at a loss for words._

 _Regina felt as though someone had just torn her heart out and punched her in the gut. She strode over to her sister and pulled on the back of her hair to bring her head back up, then slapped her against her cheek._

" _How could you?!" she screamed, tears forming in the corners of her eyes. "So all the times I told you I loved him, you were screwing him behind my back?! How long?!"_

 _Zelena held a hand against her cheek where her sister had just slapped her, and admitted in a quiet voice, "about three months."_

 _Regina scoffed and shoved her sister up against the car, her hands around her neck, "give me one good reason why I shouldn't flatten you right now!"_

 _Zelena tried to move her sister's hands away from her neck, as she choked out, "I'm pregnant."_

 _Regina moved her hands away from her as though she'd just been burnt. She opened her mouth to respond to Zelena's second revelation, but the shock of what she had just said prevented her from doing so._

 _She turned and ran into the hotel, leaving her stunned family and friends and her still sobbing sister behind her._

 _Henry stepped forward, "girls, maybe you should go after her," he addressed Emma and Tink, "I think me and Cora need to have a word with Zelena." Emma and Tink nodded and hurried back up to the hotel to find Regina._

 _Regina turned out not to be too difficult to find, a scream of "you bastard!" and the sound of people gasping and muttering alerted them to her whereabouts._

 _They entered the room in time to see Regina administer a very hard slap across Daniel's face, followed by more gasps from family and friends who'd been invited to the wedding._

" _How could you do this to me?! And with her?! I trusted you! I loved you!" she was openly sobbing now, not caring who saw her in this state at this precise moment._

" _Regina, I..." Daniel started._

" _Save it!" Regina exclaimed, "I don't want to hear your pathetic excuses! Nothing you say will excuse the fact that you've been sleeping with my sister for three months or that you got her pregnant!"_

 _More gasps filled the room and the guests began muttering to each other about what they had just heard._

 _Regina scowled at Daniel, tears still rolling off her cheeks, and removed her engagement ring from her finger before throwing it at his face. "I hate you!"_

 _She turned and stormed out of the room, turning back once to throw one last glare at Daniel. She threw her bouquet to the ground and walked away, hearing the sound of her guests, once again, muttering amongst themselves over what they had just witnessed and the shattering of her heart._

 _(END OF FLASHBACK)_

Regina was brought out of her thoughts by the flight attendant, asking her if she'd like something to drink. She discreetly wiped the tears from her eyes and politely declined.

She leaned back in her seat and sighed, maybe she should try and get some sleep? Evidently not being able to sleep because of crying all night wasn't good for her.

She awoke a couple of hours later at the sound of the pilot, informing them that they were about to land in London. She sat up and ran a hand through her hair before fastening her seatbelt, like the sign had told her to.

An hour or so later, after she had collected her luggage, she found herself wandering around, trying to find herself a decent hotel to spend the night in.

She turned a corner and spotted a moderately sized hotel she liked the look of on the opposite side of the road. She strode across the road and into the hotel, before making her way to the reception desk.

"Hello," she said, busy rummaging around in her bag for her purse and not looking up at the man who was working behind the reception desk. "I'd like a room, a single one will be fine, I don't care which floor but I'd like to stay here at least a month with the option of extending that, if you please."

She finally looked up and took notice of the man for the first time and her eyes widened in shock, she'd recognise that face and those dimples anywhere!

"Robin?" she breathed. What a coincidence, the very person she thought when she decided to take the flight to London was now here, right in front of her, was it fate?

"Regina," Robin smiled back, showing off his gorgeous dimples completely.

"What brings you back to England?" he asked, still flashing his dimples at her.

Regina flinched slightly, not wanting to think about what had happened over the last couple of days anymore, "personal issues, ones which I don't wish to discuss right now, so, about that room?"

Robin's smile dropped and a look of concern took it's place. He wanted to ask her what was wrong, but if she was the same Regina he knew before, he knew she didn't like people to pry.

"Right," he said, clearing his throat, "room twenty three is available and you'll have to make the first payment today, if that's alright?"

Regina sent a grateful smile in his direction, and nodded. She could tell he wanted to ask what happened, but she was grateful he didn't. Seemingly he still knew her just as well as she still knew him.

A little while later, after a couple more hours of sleep, she decided she needed something to help her de-stress. The hotel bar sounded like the perfect place to do just that.

Robin had just finished his shift and decided on having a drink before heading home to his quiet, empty house. As he wandered to the hotel's bar, he noticed her sat on a stool, nursing a cocktail.

He smiled and went to sit next to her, "mind if I join you, Milady?" he asked.

Regina looked up from her drink and flashed him a small smile and nodded.

"Jet lag?" he asked.

Regina chuckled and shook her head, "jet lag is the least of my problems," she replied with a sigh.

Robin furrowed his eyebrows and reached out to place his hand on top of hers. She looked up at him, a look of confusion on her face.

"It must have been bad for you to have left your home and come over here by yourself, but, I can tell you don't want to talk about that. How about shots?" he asked playfully.

"Don't you have a wife or a girlfriend to get home to?" she replied.

He sighed and shook his head, "no, not anymore. She became my ex-wife when she started cheating on me with someone I thought was a friend."

Regina looked at him with a mix of surprise and sadness on her face. It seemed as though their stories were pretty similar, but at least she'd found out before she'd married Daniel and not had to go through a divorce like Robin had.

They spent the next couple of hours knocking back shots, Regina actually found herself having a good time. She didn't think that it would have been possible after the events of the last couple of days, but Robin seemed to make it easy.

They ended the night on a friendly hug and a promise to meet up again sometime soon.

It wasn't until a few weeks later that Regina had felt brave enough to confide in Robin about what had brought her to England.

"So let me get this straight," he said, waving around the shot he'd been about to drink when Regina had started her story and had since forgotten about, "the bastard had been cheating on you for three months with your sister and ended up knocking her up?!"

Regina nodded sadly, "I thought he loved me, clearly not!" she said with a scoff.

"Fucking prick!" he shouted, finally knocking back his shot in anger.

Regina couldn't help but smile, it was nice that Robin still cared about her, she hadn't realised until now, but she'd missed him. He'd also made these last few weeks so much easier for her, just by being there for her, even though he hadn't known what had happened, until now.

Regina placed her hand over his and he quickly glanced down at their joined hands before looking up to her face.

He leaned forward, slowly. He'd not known how much he had missed being with her, until he saw her again a few weeks ago, when she had first walked over to him at the reception desk.

He closed his eyes and moved to kiss her, a few seconds later, he felt his lips come into contact with her cheek.

Regina looked away from him as he opened his eyes again, and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'm sorry Robin, I just don't think I'm ready for another relationship so soon after Daniel," she said, sadly.

Robin smiled at her and cupped her cheek with his hand, "that's alright,"

They spent the next few weeks doing the same thing again, meeting up for a drink at the hotel bar after Robin had finished his shift and talking through the majority of the night.

A couple of months after Regina's extended stay at the hotel, Robin decided that tonight was the night. He was going to ask Regina out on a date. God, he hoped she said yes! He'd look like such an idiot if she didn't!

He found her at their usual spot at the bar, holding out a shot glass when she saw him approach her. He smiled and thanked her, before sitting down on the stool next to her.

Regina looked at him in confusion, "what's wrong?" she asked. "Usually that shot's vanished before you've even sat down!" she giggled.

Robin let out a small laugh before looking at the shot in his hand and took a deep breath.

"Actually, there was something I wanted to ask you. I mean, you don't have to say yes or anything, although I really hope you do, and I know it might be too soon after Daniel for you even to consider this, but Regina, would you... you know what, never mind, ignore my babbling, you probably don't even want..."

He was cut off from his rambling by Regina, who had cupped his face with her hand and placed a kiss on his lips.

The kiss was slow and soft and... perfect!

She pulled away and stroked his cheek with her thumb, "yes," she answered. "I'd love to go on a date with you."

The smiles that appeared on both their faces could've lit up the entire hotel. This was where they were both meant to be, here. Together.


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N: Day 1 of OQFixItWeek – Prompt – Robin came to Storybrooke during the first curse**_

Regina had finally decided to take a break from her extensive daily workload after a solid six hours of paperwork. Her stomach rumbled, and she sighed, maybe skipping lunch wasn't such a good idea. She shuffled some papers she'd previously been working on and moved to file them away when her stomach rumbled again, even louder this time. Ok so skipping lunch definitely wasn't a good idea.

She moved her chair away from her desk and stood up to retrieve her coat from the stand and her bag from under her desk, before checking her phone. She saw that she had 3 messages, one from Sidney, again, asking her to dinner, claiming that he needed to discuss his ideas for the newspaper, a message from Graham asking her if she wanted him to come over tonight, again. The sender of her third text had her intrigued, there was no name attached to the number so she didn't know who'd sent her the text until the end of the message, Robin Locksley from Sherwood Gardening Company.

She rarely dealt with business from her mobile phone and certainly not via text. How had he even gained access to her phone number to ask about sorting out a contract for the gardens at the mayor's office? Well, if he was that desperate to obtain the contract then he'd have to contact her the way everyone else did, via the office itself, until then, she had no interest in him or the company.

A little while later, she'd parked her car in her usual spot on Main Street and headed towards Granny's for a late lunch. She still had a couple of hours before she had to pick up Henry from the day care centre, so she wasn't in any rush.

She wandered over to the counter where Ruby was waiting to take the next customer's order.

"Hi Mayor Mills, what can I get you?" Ruby's ever chirpy voice asked.

Before Regina could open her mouth to answer, she was rudely interrupted by a voice behind her; "Rubes could you put in a coffee and a grilled cheese to go?"

Regina let out a breath of frustration and scowled as she turned to face the person who'd interrupted her attempt to calm the rumbling hunger in her stomach.

When she saw who it was, she rolled her eyes internally. Great, just what she needed to deal with right now, Locksley of all people! If he thought she was in the mood to discuss the contents of his message right now, he was sorely mistaken!

"And just what do you think you are doing?" she asked, her tone low and threatening.

If Regina had spoken in that tone to anyone else, they'd be apologising and running in the opposite direction. Robin, however, didn't seem to be affected by it in the slightest, on the contrary, he seemed to find it amusing.

"My apologies Mayor Mills, but I'm in a bit of a rush and you seemed to be taking your time to decide on your choice," he replied, smirking and showing of his dimples to her.

"I think you'll find, Mr Locksley, that I was just about to give my order when I was rudely interrupted by your presence," Regina snarled back at him.

Robin couldn't help but chuckle at her comeback, for some reason he found her rather more adorable than intimidating.

Regina did not find the situation amusing in the slightest, she was just about to open her mouth to argue back when Ruby came back with Robin's order.

"Here you go Robin, one coffee with cream and sugar and a grilled cheese to go."

"Thanks Rubes," Robin took his order from Ruby and turned to leave the diner, smirking once again at Regina as he passed her. Regina didn't want to give him the pleasure of her responding, but she couldn't help the scowl which formed on her face as he sent that irritating smirk her way.

A few hours later, after she'd picked up Henry from day care and gone through his nightly routine of a bath, a story and then bed time, she poured herself a glass of red wine and sat back on her sofa to relax and watch a bit of television.

Just as she reached for the remote, her phone started to ring. She sighed and stood up to retrieve it from her bag on the kitchen table, couldn't she have five minutes of peace without being interrupted?

There was no name attached to the number which had interrupted her evening, furrowing her brow in curiosity, she answered.

"Hello, Mayor Mills speaking."

"I'm aware that it's you Mayor Mills, I was the one who called you after all," the irritating voice of Robin Locksley replied, she could practically hear his smirk.

Regina was in no mood to play games; the blasted man had interfered with her day far too much already.

"What do you want Locksley?" she growled down the phone.

Robin chuckled to himself before answering, "it would seem you forgot to reply to the message I left you earlier."

"And why would I bother replying to it? I don't deal with business on my personal phone!"

"Well then maybe you should consider taking your number off your business cards?"

She was stumped, she didn't have a comeback for that, he was right. Why the hell had she been so stupid as to put her personal phone number on her cards instead of the office one?! But wait, hang on a minute, since when did she give him one of her business cards?

"I don't seem to recall ever handing a business card of mine to you," she snapped back.

"Ah, but you didn't. See, one happened to fall from your bag when you left Granny's last week, and it seemed like too good an opportunity to pass on."

"So basically, you stole one from me?"

"It's not stealing Milady if I pick it up from the ground, now is it?" she could hear that smirk present in his voice again.

She took a deep breath before she replied, tired of his games and wanting to get this conversation over with.

"Look, if you want to discuss a contract for the office garden then come to my office at noon tomorrow, I have a free appointment, and don't be late Locksley, I don't appreciate tardiness."

Robin had to admit, he was slightly taken aback by how quickly she caved in, he would've expected more resilience and arguing on her part. Looks liked he'd irritated her more than he thought he had.

"Alright, I'll be there."

"Fine, I'll see you tomorrow at twelve sharp," she answered before hanging up the phone and slamming it back down on the table.

She sighed and ran a hand through her hair in frustration, what the hell had she just agreed to?

She found herself watching the clock the next day, wondering how fast or slow the hands would move as she waited for Robin's scheduled appointment time to arrive. What? No, why was she even paying him any thought before he's even arrived there? He was the most irritating, obnoxious person she's encountered in Storybrooke, was he like that in the Enchanted Forest or was it just the curse that had made him like that?

She shook her head, trying to clear all thoughts of Robin Locksley from her mind and focus on the work she had to do before his arrival.

When twelve o'clock arrived, she was pleasantly surprised to see that he'd actually arrived on time, maybe he was intimidated by her, even if it was just a little bit, she inwardly smirked at the thought of it. She addressed his knock at the door and told him to enter.

"Good morning Milady," he greeted with a smile, showing off those gorgeous dimples again, wait, gorgeous?! Since when did she think anything about him was gorgeous, she had to pull herself together.

"That's Mayor Mills to you," she replied, keeping the scowl etched on her face.

Robin seemed to dismiss her rude remark and sat down on the chair on the opposite side of her desk and retrieved some papers from his bag before placing them on the desk in front of her.

Before he got started on what he'd gone there to say, he asked in a somewhat sarcastic manner, "may I have your permission to remove my jacket and hang it on your coat stand Mayor Mills?"

She huffed and stiffly nodded her head and he smirked at her response.

After hanging up his jacket, he sat back down at her desk and rolled up the sleeves of his shirt, before reaching across and picking up the papers he's previously left there.

"So, I was thinking maybe we could start off with a few trees along the perimeter of the gardens, what type of tree of course would be up to you, as you're in charge here after all," he looked up at her to offer her yet another smirk but was greeted with a shocked and slightly scared expression.

"Regina? Is everything alright?" he asked, he couldn't help but feel slightly concerned, she looked as pale as a ghost.

Regina on the other hand, hadn't been paying attention to a single word he'd said since he'd rolled up the sleeves of his shirt. Of all people, it had to be him!

The lion tattoo that had haunted her dreams ever since she'd first seen it in the tavern all those years ago. Her reminder of what could've been and what she could've had if she'd only been brave enough to take the chance on her own happiness.

But Robin?! No, it couldn't possibly be him! She couldn't stand him, with his stupid smirk and gorgeous dimples. Oh god! This wasn't happening!

She felt herself in the midst of a panic attack, she had to get out of his presence now, she needed to clear her head and think this through.

"Regina?" she finally heard his concerned voice through her own thoughts which was enough to spring her into action.

She swiftly stood up from her chair and screamed, "get out!"

Robin looked up her like a deer in headlights, was the hell was going on? They were having a perfectly civil meeting, well as civil as you could get with Regina, then all of a sudden, she blows up at him?

"Are you deaf Robin?! I said get out!" she screamed again pointing at the door, still with a somewhat terrified expression on her face.

Robin scooped up his papers as quickly as he could and put them back into his bag before standing up to retrieve his jacket from the stand. He took one last look at her angry and shocked expression and turned to leave.

What the hell had just happened?


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: OQ Fix It Week Day 2 – Fix the Zelena baby situation day – the baby was never biologically Robin's**_

Zelena screamed in agony as Doctor Whale pushed her wheelchair down the corridor of the hospital, towards the room she'd be having her baby, Robin and Regina awkwardly following behind them.

Robin felt very awkward and conflicted about their current situation. On one hand he was thrilled to become a father again but on the other hand he couldn't get over how Zelena has used him to exact her revenge on Regina and how violated he felt, not to mention the upset it had caused Regina.

He felt a hand wrap around his own and looked up to find Regina giving him and encouraging smile, which he somewhat awkwardly returned.

A little while later, Robin cradled his baby girl in his arms, Regina still by his side. She smiled down at her niece and ran a finger across her cheek.

"She's beautiful Robin," she couldn't deny that, she was the most adorable baby.

"Too bad she's not Robin's" replied a voice from the other side of the room.

Regina cast a confused yet startled look at Robin before staring at her sister in shock, "I'm sorry, what was that?"

"I said Robin's not the father," she sighed. "Look, I only said he was to make you jealous and try and tear you two apart. I wanted you to feel alone again, like I did for so long, but I don't know what happened, it's just seeing you hold her Robin and how accepting you seem to be of her Regina made me not want to lie to you anymore. I'm so sorry, I know you'll never forgive me, but I truly am sorry."

"Well you're right about one thing," Regina started, casting and angry glare at her sister, "I can't forgive you. I don't know what's worse?! You saying she's Robin's child or finding out that you lied to us all along! And you know nothing about how alone I've felt in my life!"

She ran a hand through her hair in frustration before casting a look at Robin, who looked very conflicted at the news he'd just received. She reached out her hand and placed in on his shoulder in a comforting way.

"If I'm not her father then who is?" he asked carefully, trying not to let his emotions get the better of him.

"Yes, good point. If you claim she's not Robin's daughter, then who's is she?"

Zelena shuffled awkwardly on the bed before admitting, "I don't know, I drugged Robin's dinner one night with sleeping pills, after he's gone to bed I went out to have some fun. I met this guy in a bar, but I honestly don't remember a lot of what happened.

Regina clenched her fists in anger and frustration, "so you're telling me that not only did you lead us to believe that you violated Robin in the most vile of ways but that you drugged him too?! You're right Zelena, I'm never going to forgive you."

Robin looked down at the little bundle that was still lying in his arms and sighed, smiling softly down at her.

"She may not be my daughter Zelena, but I don't believe you're fit to look after her after everything you've done,"

Zelena gasped and sat up further in her hospital bed, "no! You can't take her from me! Please! She's all I have!"

"You should've thought about that before you acted in the way you did," Regina replied in a cold voice.

Both of them turned to leave with the infant, leaving behind Zelena, screaming and crying for them to bring back her baby girl.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: Fix It Week – Day 3 – Quest to get Robin back - Tinkerbell says that the Pixie Dust she previously used to find Robin is still activated so Robin must be alive somehow**_

Regina sat alone, yet again. How cruel was fate to her that she's lost her chance of love and a happy ending for the second time? She felt a burning sensation in her eyes as she fought back more tears. She'd cried so much already.

She felt someone's presence beside her, presumably Snow coming back to try and make her feel somewhat better, she drew in a shaky breath to compose herself.

"I'm really not in the mood for a hope speech Snow. There's none left so it's pointless," she sighed.

"It's not as hopeless as you might think," replied a voice she hadn't been expecting.

"Tink." She looked up, slightly surprised to see the fairy standing in front of her. "Of course it is! Robin's dead. His soul's been obliterated! How can I still have any hope left after that?!"

"Because of this Regina," she held up a small bottle of sparkling green dust.

"Pixie dust? If you're trying to lead me to another soulmate then you're wasting your time, I'm not interested."

Tink sat down in the booth opposite her, placing the bottle of pixie dust between them, "no Regina! This is the same dust that I used to help you find Robin the first time! The fact that it's still glowing means it's still active. He's still alive Regina!"

Regina shook her head in disbelief, she couldn't bring herself to hope that Robin could come back to her, she was never that lucky.

"But Tink, I saw him die! I saw it with my own eyes! He sacrificed himself to save me! There's no coming back from that!"

She sniffed and lowered her head, trying to hide that yet more tears had started to form, she'd always hated crying.

"If that were true then this wouldn't still be working!" Tink exclaimed. "I never told you properly how it works did I?"

"You said it has the power to lead me to my soulmate, the man I was destined to be with, well it worked, but now he's gone,"

"That's what it does, yes but I didn't tell you everything. Once pixie dust is activated on a person to help find their soulmate it becomes linked to them, to anyone else it's just dust. If Robin was really dead then this would be just that, normal dust that would be impossible to reactivate, but it isn't! It still works! Don't you see Regina! Robin must still be alive!"

Regina stared back at Tink in shock, could it really be true? Could Robin still be alive somewhere? If so, how was it possible?! Didn't Hades say there was no way back from being struck with the Olympian Crystal? But she couldn't argue with Tink's reasonings, if it was true about how pixie dust worked then he had to be out there somewhere.

A small smile forming on her face, she looked back to Tink who was positively beaming, "so, how do we find him?"

"Just like last time," she replied. "Follow me."

They both stood up from their seats at the table and walked outside onto Main Street. Once they were out there, Tink opened the bottle of pixie dust and sprinkled it over Regina.

Before anything else could happen, a swirl of green appeared in front of them, a portal.

"Robin must be in another realm," Tink answered.

"Well then, let's go," Regina replied.

Once they had arrived to where the portal had transported them, Regina looked around at the location they found themselves in, the Enchanted Forest? Why would Robin be here?

Then she gasped as she realised where the portal had led them. "No," she whispered. The portal had led them back to the very same tavern where she first laid eyes on Robin all those years ago.

"Regina?" came a voice a few yards from where she was stood, she froze and took a deep breath before turning around, meeting the blue eyes of her soulmate.

"Robin!" she breathed. She smiled as tears ran down her cheeks and Robin walked towards her, his arm outstretched for his hand to wipe away her tears and embrace her in a hug.

She let out a chuckle and buried her head into his chest and inhaled his unique, forest smell, "I thought I'd lost you forever," she sniffed.

Robin pulled back slightly from the hug and cupped her face with his hands, "you're never going to lose me again, I promise. I love you Regina."

Regina couldn't remember the last time she had smiled so widely. She placed a sweet, chaste kiss on his lips. "I love you too Robin. Always."


	5. Chapter 5

_**OQ Fix It Week - Day 4 – The events after 4A never happened - Regina and Robin discover that they met and fell in love in the EF before.. til Cora found them, separated them, and put a memory curse on them**_

 _ **A/N: The events of the present are written in italics and the events of the past will be written in normal text**_

 _ **I know Regina sent Cora to Wonderland before her wedding to Leopold but for the sake of this story, let's pretend it was after**_

She stood outside the tavern, her heart pounding and her hands shaking as she reached to open the door. She took a deep breath and forced herself to go inside. She was terrified, but whatever could potentially lay ahead had to be better than what she was leaving behind.

She walked across to the tavern to the man with the lion tattoo, the one that Tinkerbell had led her to. Here goes nothing, she thought. She pulled out the empty chair that was sat next to him and sat down. God this was awkward!

The man looked up from his tankard of ale and sent a not so subtle smirk her way and she couldn't deny how attractive he was. From his beautiful blue eyes to those gorgeous dimples, maybe Tinkerbell did know what she was talking about.

"Good evening Milady," he acknowledged her with a nod. "What brings you out to this establishment at this time of night? Robin," he held out his hand to her.

Regina looked at his hand and then back up into those eyes, a slightly confused expression on her face, "I'm sorry?"

"Robin. My name is Robin," he smiled.

"Oh," she felt her cheeks flush slightly in embarrassment. "Regina," she replied, taking his outstretched hand in her own.

Neither of them could help the gasp that escaped both their lips as their hands joined, it was though a spark had ignited somewhere deep inside them both.

Robin coughed and tried to regain his composure, "you, erm, never answered my question."

Regina had to think for a moment before she remembered that he'd asked what had brought her to the tavern, "you wouldn't believe me if I told you," she laughed, nervously.

"Is that so? Try me," Robin smirked back.

Regina took a deep breath before looking down at her hands, it would be even more awkward to look at him when she was about to tell him they were soulmates.

"Well, a fairy came to visit me in my bedchambers a couple of nights ago, we got talking and I ended up telling her about my past, and about my life now and how empty I feel," she shuffled uncomfortably in her seat at her admission. "She told me that I needed love and she explained to me about the use of pixie dust to connect you to your soulmate."

She looked briefly up at Robin to see if he was following where she was going with this, he was looking back at her with rapt attention, hanging on her every word.

"She used the pixie dust on me earlier on tonight, it led me here, to you." She finished, casting Robin a somewhat awkward and slightly embarrassed smile, she couldn't believe she'd admitted that so freely and so quickly!

"Me?" Robin questioned, a huge grin adorning his face, full dimples on display.

"Yes," she whispered in reply.

"Well, Milady, perhaps we could take a stroll in the moonlight, maybe get to know one another better?"

A bright smile lit up Regina's whole face as she nodded in agreement. Robin stood and held out his hand to her as she stood, her eyes never leaving his the entire time.

As they walked together hand in hand, Robin couldn't help but be enchanted by her beauty. Her chocolate coloured eyes, her beautiful smile, even the small scar adorning her top lip. She was stunning in every way.

Meanwhile, back in King Leopold's castle, Cora was awoken by a knight who informed her of the visitor she had received, waiting for her in the castle entrance.

"This better be important Nottingham," she greeted sharply, as she stared the man down.

"Indeed." He replied, with a sinister smirk. "It would seem that you daughter has taken an interest in a certain Robin of Locksley, in fact she is walking through the forest with him as we speak."

Cora chucked darkly in response, "oh I think not. My daughter is currently sleeping in her chambers, she wouldn't be so foolish as to even think of running away."

"Are you so sure of that your majesty?"

A little while later, Regina and Robin were still strolling around the forest, hand in hand. "So, you never mentioned what happened to cause you to run,"

Regina stiffened slightly, not sure whether or not she should tell him everything, how could she put all that on his shoulders?

Robin noticed her discomfort and stopped, turning her to face him, "it's alright if you don't want to tell me. Maybe another time when we've gotten to know each other better?"

She smiled up at him gratefully and nodded.

They were about to continue walking when a swirl of purple appeared right before them, and Cora materialised out of nowhere.

"Oh, I don't think that's an option dear," she smiled wickedly, and Regina gasped in shock.

"Mother! What are you doing?"

"Regina, what's going on? What's happening?" Robin asked, concerned by the expression on her face. It could only be described as fear, no one should ever have that expression when being in the presence of their parent.

"What's going on, dear is that Regina should know better. She is married to the King after all, and you, thief, have committed treason by taking her from him. I will have no choice but to lock you in the dungeons to await your execution."

Regina's eyes widened as she heard what her mother was planning to do. "No mother please! He didn't know I swear! It was all me, please don't hurt him! Please!"

Cora didn't even give her daughter the courtesy of giving her an answer, instead she waved her hand and she and Regina were transported back to the castle, right back into Regina's bedchamber.

"What have you done?!" Regina exclaimed, "where's Robin? What did you do to him?!"

"Relax dear, in a few moments you won't have any recollection of your thief at all and he will have none of you."

"Mother please, don't do this!" Regina begged, tears flowing down her cheeks as she pleaded with her mother to consider.

"It must be done dear," she walked forwards and waved her hand in front of Regina's face before retreating back to her previous position.

Regina looked up at her mother in confusion, "mother, what are you doing in here?"

Cora smiled and walked over to place a hand on her daughter's cheek, "oh my dear, I heard you call out in your sleep and thought I'd come to check on you," she smiled.

"Oh, well thank you mother, but I'm fine now, I think I'll try and get back to sleep."

Cora nodded as she turned to leave the room, "goodnight dear,"

"Goodnight mother."

 _Years later in Storybrooke, Regina was sat in the forest, thinking of a way to make Henry remember who she was when she heard a crunching of leaves behind her. She whipped her head round to see who'd disturbed her thinking and was met with the most beautiful pair of blue eyes she'd ever seen._

" _Apologies Milady, I didn't mean to startle you," he smiled at her, revealing dimples that could melt her heart._

" _You didn't," she replied, expecting the stranger to walk away and leave her sat there alone, however, he sat down right next to her._

" _I don't recall asking you to join me," she turned to him with her eyebrows raised._

" _I didn't realise I needed a formal invitation," he smirked back._

" _Robin of Locksley," he said, holding out his hand to her, which revealed, under his sleeve, a tattoo of a lion on his wrist. Regina didn't know why, but she had a feeling that she'd seen the very same one somewhere before._

" _The thief," she replied with a smirk._

" _Well, aren't you technically known as the Evil Queen?" he smirked right back, there was something about this woman that was vaguely familiar, like their paths had crossed somewhere before._

" _I prefer Regina. Have we met before?" she questioned, curious as to understand why he seemed so familiar to her._

 _He smiled at her before replying, "I doubt I'd ever forget meeting you."_


	6. LoveOQ Valentine's Gift

_**A/N: So this is my Valtentine's gift for hot-f-in-mess on Tumblr**_

 _ **You said you preferred a fic and would like something that is canon OQ so I thought I'd attempt to rewrite one of the storylines**_

 _ **I hope you like it and I hope that Robin and Regina aren't too OOC for you**_

 _ **Happy Valentine's Day!**_

Regina grabbed onto the desk that was situated in her vault as the spell started. She could feel it, the magic in the air, taking over everyone. She prayed that her loved ones would be alright. Henry was sealed in her office, it was practically impossible for him to break out or god forbid, anyone to break in.

Robin had said he would chain himself to a tree and keep Roland somewhere safe and out of harm's way. She only hoped that the chains would be strong enough to hold him and that he wouldn't be able to escape them. She couldn't bear the thought of anyone causing him harm.

Those were her last thoughts as the spell overtook her completely.

Robin screwed his eyes shut as he saw the magic taking over the whole of Storybrooke. He had made sure his son was safe and he wished for Regina to be the same. He knew people would be after her when the spell hit. They would bring up everything she had done as the Evil Queen and punish her for it, although that being said, Regina as her worst self would be the Evil Queen. She had tried so hard to transform herself in to a better person, he'd be devastated to learn that this spell could set her back at square one and he knew she would be too.

The spell approached and Robin screwed his eyes tighter as it took over him. Hatred. Complete and utter hatred. That was all he felt. It was all her fault, all Regina's fault!

Regina groaned in frustration as she pounded on the doors, trying to get out. This was all Robin's fault! She'd been helping him find a way to wake his precious wife, that's why she was in her vault in the first place and he'd repaid her by sealing her in her own vault!

She saw what he was now, a distraction. He had distracted her from achieving her goal. To kill Snow White. She knew he was a mere obstacle standing in the way of her revenge, she had to destroy him.

After changing her outfit to one of her more regal attire, and looking through countless spell books to find something to break a sealing charm, she had done it.

She'd managed to escape and now Robin would pay.

How in the hell had he found himself like this?! Chained to a bloody tree in the middle of the woods! He needed to break free and find Regina, she needed to pay for what had happened to Marian.

As he was struggling, a cloud of purple smoke appeared in front of him. Ah good, he thought, that'll save me the trouble of looking for her.

"Well, well, Robin of Locksley," she drawled as she sauntered towards him. "You have no idea how pleased I am to see you, now you can be punished for distracting me from my revenge!" an evil smile appeared on her face as she waved her hand over the chains that bound him to the tree.

Robin rubbed his wrists slightly as she freed him and shot her a glare that quite clearly stated that he wasn't going down without a fight.

"Your revenge?! You're the one who deserves to suffer! You're the reason that my wife is practically dead! I see what it was now, a mistake. You tricked me into loving you!"

Regina scoffed as he hand shot out as she began to choke the life out of him.

"I never tricked you into anything, if anyone's to blame for her _unfortunate_ circumstance it's her. She's so weak and vanilla I'm not surprised the Snow Queen wanted rid of her!"

The hand that wasn't grabbing at his throat curled up into a fist, how he wished he had his bow and arrow, he'd take her out right then and there.

His vision was beginning to cloud over and he heard her let out an evil chuckle before a light gush of wind washed over them and he fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

Regina took a deep breath as the spell was lifted. She took one look at Robin lying, choking, on the ground and let out a choked sob. What had she done?!

She rushed over to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, "Robin? Are you ok?" she sniffled. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you. None of what I said was true," she was openly crying now, tears streaming down her face.

"You were never a distraction, I love you Robin. You're my everything."

She felt Robin's hand cup the side of her face and she looked up at him, her eyes still full of tears.

"My love," he started. "Nothing that just happened was your fault, you were under the Snow Queen's spell."

He sighed and touched his forehead against hers, "I apologise too Regina. You could never be a mistake. I love you so much, you have no idea."

He moved to stand up, holding out his hand to her and helping her to her feet. He embraced her and stroked a hand through her long ponytail.

"Why don't we go and see how the others are?" he asked softly.

She nodded, "yes, I hope everyone is alright. God, I hope Henry is ok and we need to go and get Roland."

Robin smiled at her once more, he loved her maternal side. Loved how deeply she cared for those she loved.

"Shall we Milady?" he offered his hand to her again and she smiled and took it as they made their way back into the town.

"Wait, just one more thing," she said, coming to a halt. She waved her hand and her royal gown changed to a more comfortable pantsuit.

Robin chuckled fondly and placed his arm back around her shoulder, walking with her to find their fellow townsfolk.


End file.
